Semiconductor integrated circuits may be manufactured using semiconductor processing technologies such as complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS), bipolar-junction-transistor and CMOS (BiCMOS), silicon-on-insulator (SOI) and the like. Each of these semiconductor processing technologies may be used to build integrated circuits that can operate at and withstand certain operating voltage levels. A semiconductor processing technology may be classified as a low voltage process, when an integrated circuit manufactured thereby is operable at a low voltage, say at less than 1.8 volts. Similarly, a semiconductor processing technology may be classified as a high voltage process, when an integrated circuit manufactured thereby may be operable at a high voltage, say at higher than 3.3 volts. The magnitudes of the voltage levels given above are for illustrative purpose only and may be defined differently for distinguishing between the high voltage and the low voltage levels of operation.
Backend processing of semiconductor integrated circuits include parameters and design considerations such as:                the metal line width and spacing in a patterned metal layer;        the thickness of the metal layer;        the material composition of the metal layer;        the material composition of the inter-metallic dielectric;        the thickness of the inter-metallic dielectric;        the resistance of the metal lines and the capacitance arising due to the metal lines and the inter-metallic dielectric, the resistance and the capacitance affecting the speed of the integrated circuit;        the reliability in terms of the breakdown voltage; and        the layout and schedule.        
In some cases, integrated circuits may be implemented as a combination of a logic circuit and a memory circuit, in a single piece of semiconductor. The method of implementing the memory circuit along with the logic circuit is known as embedding the memory circuit in an integrated circuit. If the memory circuit and the logic circuit require the same operating voltage levels, it is easier to embed the memory circuit into the integrated circuit. If the voltage requirements or the operating voltage of the memory circuit is much smaller than the operating voltage of the logic circuit, it is often a challenge to integrate the memory circuit as aforesaid.
Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices may be integrated in a backend semiconductor process by using two of the backend metal layers and the inter-metallic dielectric (IMD) between them. The two metal layers used for forming the MRAM devices are optimized to be thinner than the thickness desirable for routing at high voltage levels. Similarly, the IMD used for forming the MRAM devices is thinner than that required for withstanding a high voltage level. Typically, MRAM devices are operable at a low voltage level.